Session 03
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Café Regina, Power of Coffee * Candy, Power of Hedonism * Casimir Ech, Power of Mass Transit * Gregorance * Power of Wasps * Rishnik Arschild Aurelius, Power of Magnificence * Vinny Game Log * The Gourmand can't find the bane(?) tempting people out of the Chancel. * John is organizing gangs. * Larkspur is out looking for more Nobles at the Café Regina's place. All of Larkspur's garden's bees and wasps have left the Chancel. The Gourmand creates more, which fly off as well. The Gourmand hardens the exits against people without visas. The Familia's Imperator, Aliyoth, calls them together and tells them to "Save the girl, save the vespiforms". They follow the bees through an exit to North Egypt and go by helicopter to Dubai. All the wasps and bees from around the world are gathering in Dubai around the Burj Dubai, the tallest building in the world. Some Nobles are already gathered there to look into the situation. The Familia has a feeling that an enchancelment may be happening. Larkspur meets , a weasel and the Power of Magnificence, and , the Power of Mass Transit. They meet Candy's Familia, and the leader of the group basically wants us to go away. Man-sized wasps are appearing within the city, attacking and carrying off people and construction materials back to the tower. They fight a pair, the Gourmand draws venom out from John, and the Gourmand asks the Power of Wasps how the Familia can help. In order to take out the mega-wasps, the Gourmand asks him to draw them close, and prepares to eat them all. The rest of the Familia flees to a bomb shelter that Candy leads them to. The Gourmand spends a Spirit MP to show everyone his Gluttonous intent, and eats a hundred Noble-class giant wasps, blowing 4 AMPs for penetration. They sting him from within, giving him two deadly and one serious wound level, leaving only got 1 surface wound. He spends 1 AMP to recover 1 surface wound in an hour... Now in a minute, surface in an hour, deadly in a day. A megalith wasp emerges from the base of the tower, which has a papery appearance. John says that the builders of the hotel built it on a sinkhole. The tower begins to fall. Candy makes the megalith wasp attractive to all wasps and bees in the area, the Gourmand gnaws at the ground around its feet, and the Imperator attacks. The four-split Imperator for Hedonism, Wasps, etc. (in dragon form) gets stung. They drop molten towers on the wasp as it tussles with the dragon-Imperators. Candy falls as the Imperator representing her soul shard falls, and the tower collapses on them all. The Familia escapes with Candy and the body of the fallen Imperator shard. They perform a rite to steal/rescue her soul shard in a ritual sacrifice. The remaining, non-divine dragon carcass is divided up and served to Chancel residents. The Keeper harvests some valuable components. Vinny says that Lord Entropy did damage control. It's being spun as a bio-terror attack. The Power of Wasps is putting all the wasps back. The Familia doesn't know how Candy's now-former Familia will take the loss of Hedonism. The two others were Construction and Petroleum, and the Imperator was an Aaron's Serpent. Category:Session log